Ugandan 200 shilling coin
Uganda |value= 200.00 shillings |years= 1981–2015 |mass= *28.28 g (1981) *56.73 g (1981 Piedfort) *7.6 g (1995) *8.05 g (1998-2003) *7.25 g (2007-2015) |diameter= *38.5 mm (1981) *27 mm (1995) *24.9 mm (1998-2015) |thickness= 2.05 mm (1998-2015) |composition= *silver (1981) *aluminum-bronze (1995) *cupronickel (1998-2003) *nickel-plated steel (2007-2015) |shape= round |alignment= *medallic (1981, 1998-2015) *coin (1995) |edge= *reeded (1981) *smooth (1995-2015) |obverse= see text |reverse= see text }} The 200 shilling coin is a current circulation and former commemorative coin of the Republic of Uganda, issued in three primary types since 1981. The first piece of the denomination, a non-circulating legal tender commemorative, was issued in 1981 in recognition of the (IYDP) that year. In 1995, Uganda introduced another 200 shilling piece, a circulating commemorative celebrating the 10th anniversary of the (FAO). A standard issue piece of the denomination was struck in 1998 and 2003, and was followed by a new subtype produced intermittently from 2007 to 2015. Prior to the withdrawal of the first Ugandan shilling in 1986, the 1981 commemorative held a legal tender face value equivalent to 200.00 shillings. However, as a piece intended primarily for collectors, it did not see much (if any) circulation. The 1995 and standard issue coins, as part of Uganda's current monetary system, continue to be valid in the country for their face values. Being of limited mintage, however, the former is not as commonly used as its general issue counterpart. All types were made under the authority of the Bank of Uganda, and pieces dated from 1998 to the present have been produced at the Royal Canadian Mint. Coins International Year of Disabled Persons coin (1981) The United Nations (UN) proclaimed the year 1981 as the International Year of Disabled Persons (IYDP) to emphasize equalization of opportunities, rehabilitation, and prevention against disabilities. In celebration of this , the Bank of Uganda authorized the production of two non-circulating legal tender pieces denominated at 200 and 2,000 shillings. Both were struck at a standard size and also in limited quantities as larger piedforts. The 200 shilling coin, composed of .925 fine silver, measures approximately 38.5 millimeters in diameter. Normal sized examples weigh approximately 28.28 grams, whereas their piedfort counterparts are nearly double the mass, measuring 56.73 grams. They have medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, are round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is an illustration of the – which consists of a lentil shaped central decorated with waves, the , and a , supported to the left by a ( ) and to the right by a ( ). Two cross behind the escutcheon in the arms, and below the feet of the two supporters is a fertile landscape and the waves of the , along with a bearing the "FOR GOD AND MY COUNTRY". Engraved above the arms, in a clockwise direction along the upper rim of the obverse, is "BANK OF UGANDA", indicating the issuing authority of the piece. Featured in the opposite direction at the bottom periphery is the date of the coin's minting, written in as "1981". Although the title of the bank and the year are divided considerably on the obverse, two small points at the lower left and right flanks of the coin, separate the two items. Displayed in the middle of the reverse is the logo of the IYDP – which represents two persons holding hands in solidarity and support, enclosed within a of resembling that in the of the UN. A wooden superimposes the logo in the center. Printed clockwise from the lower to upper left peripheries of the coin is "FULL PARTICIPATION AND EQUALITY", the theme of the IYDP, which is followed from the upper to lower right rims in the same direction by "INTERNATIONAL YEAR OF DISABLED PERSONS". The coin's face value, "200 SHILLINGS", appears counterclockwise between the "F" in "FULL" and "S" in "PERSONS", at the bottom of the piece. The rims of both the obverse and reverse of the piece are raised and undecorated. A total of 20,000 examples of the 1981 commemorative coin were produced, including 10,000 uncirculated and 10,000 proof specimens. FAO circulating commemorative (1995) In 1945, the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO), the arm of the UN tasked with combating , was formally established at an international meeting in , Canada. Uganda, which joined the FAO in 1963, has often received assistance from the organization in attempts to improve nourishment in the country. In celebration of the 50th anniversary of the FAO, the Bank of Uganda authorized the production of commemorative 200 and 5,000 shilling coins. The former, a circulating commemorative, was designed by Roberto Mauri (1949–), an Italian artist from the State Mint and Polygraphic Institute in . It is composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy, weighs approximately 7.6 grams, and measures 27 millimeters in diameter. Unlike most Ugandan coins, the 1995 200 shilling piece has coin alignment. Its edge is plain and the coin is round in shape. The coat of arms of Uganda appears in the middle of the obverse, albeit smaller than on the 1981 coin and with some slight modifications. Engraved in a clockwise direction above, extending from the left to right peripheries of the piece, is the legend "BANK OF UGANDA", identifying the issuing authority. The face value "200 SHILLINGS" is featured in the opposite direction below the arms, written from the bottom left to bottom right rims. Printed horizontally in the middle of the coin is the Gregorian date "1995", the first two digits (19) separated from the last two (95) by the coat of arms. A ( ), a freshwater fish caught for food in Uganda, appears in the center of the reverse, facing toward the left. Featured below is the emblem of the 50th anniversary of the FAO – an oval bearing a central of grain that separates the letters "FAO" and the motto "FIAT PANIS" ( : "Let there be bread"). In this emblem, the dates "1945-1995" are included, the former of the two identifying the year of the FAO's establishment and the latter representing the current year. "FOOD FOR ALL", another motto used by the FAO, appears in a clockwise direction along the upper periphery of the coin, above the Nile perch. Featured in small print in the field below the fish's head is the "mauri" signature of the engraver. The rims of both the obverse and revers are raised and decorated with a beaded border. Only approximately 20,000 examples of the 1995 commemorative were produced. Because many of these pieces were circulated, they are available in multiple grades. General issue coins (1998–2015) In 1998, the Bank of Uganda commissioned the Royal Canadian Mint to produce a series of Ugandan coins consisting of denominations of 50, 100, 200, and 500 shillings. Such pieces were intended to replace banknotes of the corresponding face values in circulation. The 200 shilling coin, whose note equivalent had been used for about ten years before being replaced, was designed by Canadian artist Stanley Witten. It was struck during the years 1998, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2012, and 2015. Examples of the earlier two dates are made of cupronickel, whereas those of the later years are composed of nickel-plated steel, and are thus magnetic. The former of the two weighs about 8.05 grams, while the latter measures approximately 7.25 grams. Specimens of both compositions share the same dimensions, having a common diameter of 24.9 millimeters and a thickness of 2.05 millimeters. They have medallic alignment and a plain edge, and are round in shape. The coat of arms of Uganda is displayed in the middle of the obverse, slightly larger than on the 1995 commemorative and with some modifications. Some of these modifications include additional details, longer horns on the kob, a larger crest on the crane, longer spears, and a larger scroll and motto. "BANK OF UGANDA" is written in a font above the arms, extending clockwise from the upper left to upper right boundaries of the piece. The face value is written as "TWO HUNDRED SHILLINGS" in the same font below the arms, where it is engraved in the opposite direction of the bank title, from the left to right peripheries of the obverse. A , a type of freshwater fish native to the waters of Uganda, is engraved in the middle of the reverse, facing toward the left of the piece. The legend "BANK OF UGANDA" appears again above the fish, written in the same direction with virtually the same beginning and end points as on the obverse. However, while the text on the obverse utilizes a serifed font, that on the reverse employs a larger, more -like typeface. Below the cichlid, curved toward the bottom rim of the piece, is the face value "200 SHILLINGS", the larger numeral and word printed on two separate lines. This is followed below by the Gregorian date of minting, which is written in a slightly smaller size as the word "SHILLINGS" above and about half the size of the number "200". The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and decorated with a beaded border. The total mintage of the general issue 200 shilling coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes are known to have been produced in all five years of minting. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista *Foreign Coins Struck by the Royal Canadian Mint – Uganda *Bank of Uganda – Banknotes and Coins * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Coins of Uganda Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:Steel Category:Ugandan shilling